The Way to  Vampire's Heart
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: the gym scene with the smut we were all so desperate for. request story finally fufilled! R&R please! LEMON


_a/n:i really loved this scene and the moment i saw it i knew i would have to write something for it, the i got all the requests for it, and knew i definitely had to do it. So, here it is. My version of how Damon and Elena should have finished the scene in the gym. Happy Reading!_

_Dedicated to BadBoysAreBest, delena28, and MJ McCaul_

_Salvatore Boarding House_Episode 3x06_

Elena took a deep breath and used all her strength to lift the bar above her head. She heard his footsteps and glanced down as he walked into the room. "What you gonna do, bench press a vampire?"

His voice was like velvet over her sense, but she refused to respond to it. "Do you understand what's happening right now?" she huffed a little and lifted the bar once more. Her voice was extremely breathless as she struggled and Damon did his best not to wonder if she would sound the same between him and a mattress. "Stefan called me a human blood bag. He's a completely different person." Elena watched Damon walk around her, then felt her muscles work harder when he grasped the bar, holding it in place. She struggled with the extra force, feeling the fire burning her muscles. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you out."

"Damon!" she tried to sound angry but her voice just came out in a irritated huff.

"Come on Buffy." He teased, not letting up.

"Stop it!" she ordered. Her arms gave out and she let go, afraid for a moment the bar would fall. Damon didn't even flinch or move slightly, but kept it hovering above her. She breathed heavily, wishing she could stake him at the moment. She was doing to best she could, didn't they see that? He set the bar back in its holder and chuckled a bit, a slap worthy smile on his face.

He walked over to the table, and picked up the very stake she'd considered driving into him. "You called, I'm here." He aimed it at her, his eyes flirting. "What's your plan, oh warrior princess?"

Elena's voice was extremely strained, and the breathlessness wasn't fading yet. Damon did his best to keep his eyes focused on hers but the glow of her sweaty skin in the dim room kept drawing his attention. "I wanna lock Stefan up, at least until this Mikeal guy comes; kills Klaus and the compulsion breaks."

Damon looked down at the stake, pressing it between his palms, she was being crazy thinking she could save him, but he wasn't about to tell her that. "Compulsion of not, Stefan's high on human blood...k, a lot of it."

"I've gotten him off of it before." She said, definitely stubborn as she pulled her hair out of the ponytail. The small shafts of light from the window shone on the strands, making parts of them glow.

"This is different, it's not a stint in rehab Elena." Damon lost a bit of his patience and control. The girl was clearly in denial and her love was blinding her, the love that pissed Damon off all the more. "His humanity is gone, lights out, no one's home." He tossed the stake onto the table wishing he could shake some sense into her.

"Then do it for me Damon." She looked up at him, a little of the edge coming back to her voice. There it was again, the tone she used to get him to do what she wanted. The look in her eyes she knew he wouldn't be able to resist. It wasn't fair that she knew just what buttons of his to push. She stood from the bench and took a few steps toward him. "Every time I look at him I feel like I'm going to break...and I'm not gonna give him that satisfaction." She breathed deeply, her eyes begging him, and he could feel his strength dissolving before her eyes.

He hated what she could do to him, but he knew he wouldn't be able to resist her for long. She sighed and began to turn away. He reached for her hand and pulled her back, placing her palm against his chest. The shirt he was wearing hung open a little and he wondered if she could feel the same tingling he felt where there skin touched. "What are you doing?" she asked, the slightest twinge of fear in her voice.

He pressed her hand tighter against his chest, letting her feel the strength and hardness of the bone beneath. "Feel this? It's the sternum...a solid plate of bone." She looked from their hands to his eyes, trying to read him, trying to see what he was up to. Before she could speak he had spun her around and held her back against him. She felt his fingers slip into the opening at the side of her shirt, felt his warm breath on her neck as he bent close to whisper in her ear.

She could definitely feel the tingling from his touch now as he lightly massaged her side. "Right here, below the ribcage...is the spine." He paused for a moment, only a moment and she held her breath, surprised to find that when she let it out, she was even more breathless than when she'd been struggling with the bar. Her whole body was on fire, her blood was boiling and if she didn't get away from him, she wasn't sure what she would do. Being this close to him was basically torture, but she had to fight off the urges, like she'd been doing ever since Damon became more than a friend to her.

"That's the way to a vampire's heart." His fingers curled away from her back, but his other hand stayed locked around her wrist. "I'll do whatever it is you need me to do Elena." He slowly pulled away, letting her slid across his chest as she turned to look at him. "No one's going to hurt you." He promised, his eyes boring into hers as if he was trying to see into her soul. "Especially not my brother." She couldn't help looking at his lips, wondering what it would be like to kiss him again.

Everything between them seemed intensified and they could barely have a conversation in the same room without her wondering how long it would be before he tried to get her clothes off. Unfortunately, he'd been on rather good behaviour all things considering and she found it a little frustrating. It was alright when he was chasing her and she was pushing him away, but his obvious distance and patience with her was driving her just as crazy as his earlier advances had been. The man was hot and cold and she wasn't sure she could handle it much longer.

When her eyes connected with his the spark she'd felt kindling inside her exploded and she found herself stepping closer to him. His fingers released her wrists and slipped down her arm to lock at her elbow. He pulled her forward a bit more, searching her face again and wondering what had gotten into her. Her sudden change of attitude and almost instant increase in her heart beat sent his senses into overdrive and he tightened his grip on her, his other hand clenching around her waist. He opened his mouth to speak again, but she shook her head and pressed her finger to his lips.

Her skin was like satin, and he held her tighter afraid that if he released her even for a moment the spell over them would be broken and she would go back to looking at him like a friend. The passion and lust clouding her eyes was definitely different than any look he was used to, and he wasn't quite ready to give it up just yet. His hand moved up from her elbow to her neck, cradling the back of her head and lacing through her hair as she slid her hand down to clench around the strings at the neckline of his shirt. "Elena," he whispered, wishing he could read her mind. "what are you doing?"

"Trying to talk myself out of kissing you." She admitted, pressing up on her toes and closing the distance between them. "It's not working that well."

"Good." He smiled and held her tightly against him, desperate to feel her closer.

Their lips touched and some of the heat she'd been feeling slipped to him. Suddenly his hands went rougher on her as he spun them around. She felt the back of her legs hit the desk, and let him bend her back against it. The papers and artefacts he'd been studying earlier that morning were in the way and with a growl he pulled back from the kiss, sweeping everything onto the floor with one arm. Then his arms went back around her and he lifted her so she was sitting on it.

Their tongues met as the kiss intensified and Elena felt a new sheet of sweat break out on her skin. She felt like she was on fire, and as he rolled her shirt up; finding new flesh to tease with his hands the first moan slipped between her lips. The time for hiding from him and lying to herself was over. She could see it in his eyes; she could hear it in the air and sense it all around them. The reflection of her desperation for him shone back at her as he looked down at her. She had to have him, she had to have him now and she wasn't sure she could wait any longer. His hands moved up to either side of her face, cradling her head between them as he looked deep into her eyes. His breath was warm on her face and she could smell the faint traces of whiskey that never seemed to leave him. Kissing him was like drinking a forbidden cocktail, and she couldn't wait to get drunk. He seemed to have the same idea, and when he bent down to touch his lips to hers again, everything else around them faded away.

She'd thought, hoped, wondered, feared that the first time they kissed- their first real kiss- that some of the ache for each other would subside and dull out. But it only seemed to make it worse, and she found herself clinging to him and murmuring desperately between kisses to make her his. She didn't seem to be too alone in her thoughts, for the next moment she was being pressed down on the table as he pulled her shirt over her head and her pants down her legs. He glanced up, giving her the time to stop him if she wanted to slow down, but she didn't protest when his fingers hooked in the lace covering her.

The light seemed to dim around them a little more as the sun hid behind a cloud, and Elena looked up to find that Damon's eyes were practically glowing. She slid herself back up to a sitting position doing her best to hide her embarrassment from being completely naked in front of him while he was still fully clothed. She was sure her hair was a sweaty knotted mess, but he didn't seem to mind too much. "Off." She whispered sliding his shirt up his body and helping him get it over his head. Then his lips found hers and his tongue teased hers and she flicked open the button of his jeans.

"We can go to my room." He offered, stepping out of his jeans and pressing her back down onto the desk.

"No." She shook her head and moaned when he climbed on top of her. She prayed the desk would hold them both. "I'm not waiting another minute to be with you."

He smirked her, grasping her wrist when she reached up to slap him. He chuckled and locked her hands above her hands as he sucked at her neck. "It's about time you gave into your need for me."

"Don't let your cockiness ruin this for you." She warned, wiggling under her in search for something to release some of the tension building within her.

The smell of her arousal and the rush of blood in her veins was enough to drive him over the edge of craziness, but he fought for the control he needed to keep himself from attacking her. "I hardly pegged you as a girl that liked doing it in strange places."

"I guess you don't know me as well as you think you do." She teased and lifted her head to nip at his bottom lip. "I think we've done enough talking, don't you?"

His only reply was a nod as he worked her legs around his waist. She held her breath in preparation for him, but the gasp she let slip when he slid inside her was still loud. He bit back a smart reply and kissed her instead. She was wet and warm and fit perfectly around him. He held onto her wrists with one hand and flattened the other against her neck as he lifted her up to kiss him. The kiss went deeper as he thrust to match, his lips capturing her moans. She cried out his name, feeling the pressure build inside her.

He could tell from the way she clenched around him that she as close, so he moved a little faster inside her, desperate for this not to be over yet, but unable to deny her the pleasure she was currently begging him for. She called his name and bit her lip between her teeth. He smelled the blood before he saw it and he instantly dropped his mouth to hers to suck at the wound she'd made herself. She moaned into his kiss and bucked up against his hips as her orgasm split through her. She felt as if she was flying, as if she dying and all at the same time.

His lips trailed down her chin to her neck where he sucked at the hickey already forming there. They rode out the high together, stroke for stroke as she called his name. He cursed her, told her he loved her and promised things he wasn't sure he could make come true as they tumbled into bliss together, becoming one. Her skin broke under his fangs as her blood trickled down his throat. When she collapsed underneath him, spent and satisfied he pulled back and offered his blood to her. She was healed with in moments and looked up at him, the slightest hint of fear in her eyes. Now that the pleasure had drifted off she was very aware of what they had just done and that their actions had changed everything between them. "Now what?" she asked quietly.

He sighed and looked down at her, wondering if the look in her eyes was regret already. "We get dressed and finish taking down The Big Bad thing of this week."

When he moved to get off her, she moved with him, sliding off the desk and holding herself tight against him. "I'm glad this happened." She said, catching his eyes and locking their gaze. "Don't think I regret it."

He pressed his hands on either side of her neck, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs as he tilted her face up to his. "And I meant it when I said I loved you."

"I know." She smiled and let him kiss her, ignoring the chill of the faint wind in the room. "I love you."

_a/n: hope that was worth waiting for you guys. I know it was a bit short, but there are things to be done in Mystic Falls and a desk in the gym is hardly the place for an intense love scene. I'd like to think that later that night Delena found themselves a nice place to re-connect. Hehe R&R please! If there are any other scenes from this season or seasons before let me know! _


End file.
